


Fires

by Halfaglassofcrazy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Language Barrier, M/M, Smut, m-preg, some kind of zombie/illness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfaglassofcrazy/pseuds/Halfaglassofcrazy
Summary: Rafa attends a regular football match and eats enough popcorn for an elephant, things get weird.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dormant_bender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormant_bender/gifts).



Galaxies quietly stared down from the heavens, the black, diamond studded velvet of the sky partially obscured by the smoke billowing from the raging fires that had ripped through the city. The sirens still screaming in the darkness and the car horns blaring as their drivers lay dead on the button.

Thank god he lived in running shoes. The Nike trainers firmly on his feet had given him the support he needed to get out fast. Especially with the crowd acting the way they did as the plane dropping some kind of liquid flew over them. The confusion was what he noticed first, planes never flew that low. Then it was the strange behaviour of the other team, one player ran over to another and bit him! In the panic to escape he was knocked down and almost trampled. Then it was just chaos.

Strangers in the street foaming at the mouth and screaming as they chased terrified people. The fires bursting to life as people crashed their cars and the amount of noise from the gunfire was maddening. But now he was surrounded by a heavy cloak of silence, bar the distant, dying wails of the sirens. A sad cry for help going unheard.

Mocha hands cradled the tiny pot belly he sported, smoothing his thumb over the stretched skin. He began to walk. Through the trees and the countryside of Germany, where the father of his child had been playing before all this horror descended on them faster than nightfall. The mind behind his deep brown eyes was working a mile a minute.

“Okay Rafa, okay. We need water and food” he mumbled to himself “water, food and a safe place to sleep”

The soft crunch thud crunch of his footsteps were soothingly rhythmic as he moved through the black shrouded trees, pausing for breath, but noticing his footsteps didn't stop with him.

Crunch thud crunch   
Crunch thud crunch

Swiftly Rafa grabbed a stick. Straining his eyes to see in front of him. The footsteps had stopped, they sounded as if they were a few feet to the left. The silence filled his head and the sound of his blood rushing made it hard for him to hear anything.

Screaming spilled forth and split the night, it sounded distant and terrified until Rafa realised it was his, next came the realisation there was a white, pale hand on his arm. His heart slamming against his rib cage and the fear making him sick until a cool, deep voice finally reached him.

“Shhh Beruhigen”

Intelligence left him completely. He stared stupidly at the pale face, holding the azure eyes with his own, mouth opening and closing like a fish drowning on land.

“Du sprichst deutsch?” That cool voice came again, Rafa felt the tension leaving his body with every enunciated syllable.

“Uhm? Sorry?” The Brazilian asked. Finally feeling his heartbeat slow to a reasonable resting beat, though the adrenaline was still tingling through his body, making his legs twitch as if they were about to run away of their own accord. Whomever this was seemed to recognise that, patient blue, as calm as the ocean watched Rafa as he waited.

“N-no, I don't” Rafa just dumbly shook his head. The blonde man looming infront of him just nodded and fussed with something on his belt, it was hard for Rafa to see what he was doing but something about the slow way he moved was calming, like a gentle rocking of the hammock he loved so much.

“Marc” the man stated. Tapping himself in the chest so Rafa would understand what he meant.

“Rafael” the frightened Brazilian spluttered, curing the way his tongue felt heavy in his mouth as Marc, his new found saviour continued digging through whatever was on his belt. Eventually a crinkly wrapped object was pushed into Rafa’s hand. He raised it into his field of vision and sighed, it seemed to be a protein bar of some sorts. The guy with muscles on the wrapper was similar to the ones his husband ate. Ate? Used to eat? Oh god was he dead? Rafa held the bar tightly in his hand and tried to stop the rolling of his stomach at the thought of his lover not surviving. How their baby won't have his Papa.

His attention was brought to Marc, who was now looking up at the sky. Drawing a line between the heavens and earth before pointing in a direction and waving for Rafa to follow him. At first the expectant man-mother was reluctant. Following a strange man off into the woods was always a bad idea and his mama would slap him stupid if she knew he was thinking about it.

Taking a deep breath and pleading to his mama to forgive him, Rafa begun to follow the tall man, who reached out and tenderly took Rafas hand. Pointing to the protein bar and grinning flexing his biceps (which were quite impressive for how skinny he was) and pointing to the bar. Rafa could only laugh, the sound being dampened immediately and bouncing back on them and for the first time since this mayhem started, he was hopeful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute bit of scene setting and chemistry building between the characters.

Pale green hands reached out from the blackened doorway and low raspy breathing echoed in his skull as he turned to try and run. His shoulder hitting a crumbling wall, pieces of plaster falling over him before bouncing off his engorged belly. There was nowhere to run. He could see the tinted yellow eyes staring at him, illuminated by his weak phone light. The foam dripping from chapped lips as the creature dragged itself towards him. It drew closer, groaning and grunting.

Setting his shoulders and tipping his head back, the Brazilian was ready to take on the beast. He kicked and clawed and even headbutted it, feeling confident as it stumbled back for a moment before it suddenly lashed out, catching his shirt and digging its nails into his belly.

“NO!” The shout spilled from moist lips as brown eyes snapped open; his body sitting firmer than rigormortis. He was safe and warm inside what looked to be a stone and log cabin. The bed was comfortable with sheets that smelled of lavender soap.

Scrambling, mocha hands grabbed at the hem of his shirt. Hoisting it up to check his belly. Unbroken smooth skin had never been more reassuring. Rafa allowed himself to breathe as he ran a hand over the skin. “Sorry little one, Mama is a bit stressed” he sighed. His stomach replying with a loud growl.

As if on cue, the door opened to reveal his white knight. Holding a plate of what smelled to be bacon. Much to his delight it was. Mushrooms, cheese, tomatoes, bacon and delicious looking peppered, scrambled eggs.

“Oh my god. My hero yet again!” Rafa sighed. Reaching out for the plate and almost whimpering when the warm, pastel green ceramic touched his hands. Some retro looking cutlery was handed to him as well as tall glass of cold apple juice.

The food was heaven, Rafa immediately started eating as the tall blonde left him to enjoy the delicious meal. Nothing he had ever tasted compared to this. Like eve and the forbidden fruit, Rafa devoured it all.

Balancing the empty glass on the plate, the Brazilian padded down the narrow hallway into a dining area. He saw the blonde man sitting at the table, eating what looked like plain porridge.

“Thankyou” Rafa smiled, pressing his palms together to help Marc understand how thankful he was. Marc obviously got it, and nodded. He brought his arms to his chest, making a cradle and swung it back and forth before pointing to Rafas belly. It took him a minute before he realised Marc was asking if he was pregnant.

“Oh! Yes!” He grinned. Rubbing a hand over his belly and popping his thumb in his mouth. Marc seemed very pleased with this response. He said a few things in German before he stood, guiding Rafa to a small lounge suite in the same room as the eating area which the kitchen branched off of. He sat Rafa down, handed him a blanket and a large bottle of water before he walked to the window and pulled the curtains open.

Beautiful green trees expanded below the slight hill the cabin was perched on. Rafas eyes went wide as he saw the breathtaking view; the sea of green before him.

“Apfel” Marc nodded. Pointing at the trees below them. Rafa looked harder before realising they were apple trees. “Apple” he stated. Smiling. Marc nodded.

“Apple” he repeated. The elation Rafa felt at that simple breakthrough in communication was surely a symptom of his pregnancy. But he was happy none the less. Settling back in his chair and sipping at his water, watching the trees sway lazily in the breeze. Maybe things would be okay after all. 


End file.
